A World Without Robin and a World with Two
by yesman55
Summary: Robin sacrifices himself for the world and the Titans are devastated by the grief. But Robin is not dead, he ends up in an alternate world. A world at war in which the like he has only experienced once.
1. Chapter 1: Grief

**Hey guys, I know this is really stupid but I'm starting a new story.**

**I've been reading a lot of the Young Justice/Teen Titans crossover with Robin becoming Red X and been dying to write this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Teen Titans.**

**Enjoy!~**

**Chapter 1: Grief**

* * *

Robin stood on top of the T-ship. He was in a armored life-support suit that had a cable attached to the back. His breathing was uneasy and became even more so as the T-ship approached a small space station orbiting the Earth. As the ship came closer and closer Robin could see that the station was beginning to collapse on itself.

"The black hole, it's self-sustaining," Cyborg's voice sounded inside Robin's helmet with disbelief. They had heard this from the Brain not too long before but had not truly believed it.

Robin was perspiring heavily and he was now trembling uncontrollably.

"Robin are you okay?" Cyborg asked, "My readings show a spike in stress."

"I'm fine," Robin replied uneasily.

"The Brain and his associates are still in custody of the team right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, they're being transported to the prison," Cyborg replied.

"That's good," Robin replied. It was one less thing to worry about considering. He had designed a prison just for them far underground.

"Bro, are you sure you want to do this?" Cyborg asked.

"Are you a 100% sure that this will work?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, but you won't-," Cyborg replied grimly.

"This is my responsibility," Robin stated, "it's alright Cyborg."

"But still, those damn bastards," Cyborg said with a heavy heart.

This was a good death. That was the only thing that was keeping Robin sane and on course. Robin's hands formed into fists and he stood tall.

"I wish I could have done more," Robin said sadly. Even if this was going to be a good death, he still had his regrets. He took a step back. He also feared death, who didn't?

"This is not the time to recount the experiences I never got to enjoy or worry about a life after," Robin muttered. He retracted his step and took a step forward.

"I'm ready," Robin said as he released a breath.

"Take good care of them," Robin said to Cyborg right as he jumped.

"Take care of yourself," Cyborg said, trying to be optimistic. Robin only hoped he would some how survive.

"This is a good death Cyborg, you don't have to try to make me feel better," these were Robin's last words as he entered the black hole and lost all contact.

"Activating white hole effect," Cyborg said within the T-ship's cockpit. Tears slowly fell from his eye as he pressed a button.

* * *

"The Brain was lying about the black hole right?" Beast Boy asked uneasily. He and the rest of the Teen Titans were on top of the Titan Tower watching the sky for any signs of disaster.

Raven appeared from a black portal with Starfire, Speedy, and Aqualad.

"The Brotherhood has been contained," Raven stated.

"Did the Brain say anything else?" Beast Boy asked.

"He just kept laughing hysterically," Speedy replied, "it was really creepy."

Suddenly a blinding light filled the skies, forcing the Titans to cover their eyes.

"What the heck?" Beast Boy asked. The light quickly vanished.

"Raven to Cyborg, what happened?" Raven asked with her communicator.

"The black hole has been contained," Cyborg replied. The Titans began to cheer.

"What was up with the light?" Raven asked, noticing the absence of enthusiasm in Cyborg's voice.

"Is Robin alright?" Starfire asked. The Titans all became quiet as they waited for an answer and for awhile Cyborg said nothing.

"We had to use Plan B," Cyborg replied. Raven's head leaned forward, causing her hood to cover her face.

"What was Plan B?" Beast Boy asked with several other Titans.

"He... He...," Cyborg tried to say. But his emotions took over. A choked cry escaped his lips. The Titans' expressions all paled. None of them dared to finish Cyborg's sentence.

"He didn't make it," Raven finished for him.

"No," Starfire said.

"No way," Beast Boy muttered, "there's no way Robin could have died."

"You're joking right?" Beast Boy said with a forced smile, "Cyborg?"

There was no reply. Tears began to form in Beast Boy's eyes.

"Tell me you're joking damn it!" Beast Boy screamed. Starfire fell to her knees, tears flowing uncontrollably. The other Titans were in a similar state of grief or shock. Raven sank into a portal and disappeared, no one able to see her expression.

"Robin!" Starfire sobbed.

"He said that it was a good death," Cyborg managed to say.

"Good death?" Speedy asked angrily, "How could allow himself to get killed? Wasn't he supposed to be our leader?"

"Now who am I supposed to compete with and try to replace?" Speedy yelled. No one said anything. This was his way of dealing with Robin's death and they knew it.

"Robin!" Beast Boy cried out. The rest of the team all tried to hide their tears but could not.

* * *

Raven sat against her door; her expression still hidden by her hood.

Robin was dead.

"How could you die on me?" Raven asked. A tear drop fell. Her room decorations and books began to levitate.

"Robin, how could you die?" Raven asked again. There were so many things that Raven hadn't told him, so many things she had wanted to tell him, and so many things she hadn't done with him.

"He said that it was a good death," Cyborg's voice came through her communicator.

_A good death?_

Those words were so much like him. Raven struck the floor with her hand.

"Why'd you have to go and sacrifice yourself?" Raven cried. Tears fell freely now and Raven began to sob. The floating objects were suddenly ripped apart.

_**Raven.**_

"Huh?" Raven said, "Robin?" Was she hallucinating?

**_I'm so sorry everyone._**

"It is Robin's voice," Raven muttered. She could hear still hear Robin's thoughts. But how? For now it didn't matter to her, she knew that he was alive, she had no idea how, but she knew.

* * *

**Well I was tearing up just writing this. Call me a wuss if you want but character death is sad! (Even if they turn out to be alive in some weird way. At least it's not like Disney where you just know the main character can't die.)**

**Again, I don't own Young Justice or Teen Titans so don't sue. If I did own them I would actually continue them instead of showing retarded crap.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Another World

**Hey guys, here's another one. **

**Chapter 2: Another World**

* * *

Robin's eyes slowly opened. His head was aching and his body felt extremely heavy. He was alive.

"Where am I?" Robin groaned as he turned his head, trying to . However, the glass of his helmet was badly damaged and he could barely see anything. His helmet's readings showed that he was somewhere with an viable atmosphere.

Robin took off his helmet and tossed it aside. He then uneasily stood up and looked around slowly. He was in the middle of a forest. However, for some reason it seemed familiar.

"No way," Robin said as he realized where he was at. The forest rose up with a hill that lead up to a mansion: Wayne mansion.

"I'm in Gotham," Robin muttered. The thought made Robin chuckle. He had some how gone through a black hole and made it to his old home. He began to walk up the hill. As he approached the gate of the mansion a limo drove up the road. By instinct Robin hid behind a tree. He noticed something in the car. He doubted it at first but was shocked when he saw it again.

Inside the car was him, Richard Grayson, with Bruce Wayne. This Richard looked years younger than him. Was he a clone? Maybe, but there was no real reason for Bruce or anyone of his enemies to create another Richard. Then what? Did the black hole send him back in time? Judging from the appearance of the mansion it was unlikely. The building was indeed the Wayne home, but it was much different from the past.

Perhaps he was in another world. The concept made some sense. It would explain a younger Richard in a world with a different course of time as well as the differences in the design of Wayne Manor. However, it was just a theory.

* * *

This was indeed an alternate world. The Justice League's satellite was not of public knowledge and Lex Luthor was apparently not a villain. This world's Justice League also held fewer members and wasn't as involved in world affairs.

Robin had donned civilian clothes by now. He was dressed in a black shirt with a white collared shirt over it, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and dark blue jeans. He was also wearing sunglasses to avoid being recognized.

Robin was in a library on a computer, hacking into LexCorp files. Unsurprisingly, the company was keeping detailed information on each member of the Justice League, save for Batman and Robin. He was relieved to see that there was no Red X. Lex Corps had also been experimenting with new technology that could be used against the Justice League. Good information but not what he was looking for. Then he found it.

Xenothium.

Lex Corps was trying to figure out a use for their new, illegally acquired, resource, which luckily for Robin they had not been able to do. Their only supply was being shipped in two days.

Robin needed an edge and he believed that recreating Red X would give him that edge; however, he couldn't help but feel hesitant. He quickly reassured himself that he would be using the suit constantly, so there would be a less likely chance of it getting stolen. He had also devised a method of turning the Xenothium into a renewable power source. Not the safest method but it would do for now.

However, securing the shipment would not be an easy task. The security was fairly tight and the boat bringing in the Xenothium was massive, so finding it was going to be difficult. Robin was also very limited in equipment. All he had was a grapple gun, two birdarangs, a few disc grenades, smoke pellets, and his bo-staff.

* * *

Robin approached the docks carefully, passing a sign with the text' Happy Harbor'. He was dressed in night operation wear. He had spray painted his utility belt to match his outfit. His face was masked by black fabric that gave him the verisimilitude of a ninja.

Robin hid behind some crates and then checked for guards. Strangely, the boat's deck was empty. Robin fired his grapple gun and climbed over the side. Again, no guards.

He made his way down to the cargo hold and found his target. However, the Xenothium container was being guarded by two armed security guards. Robin grabbed a gas pellet and tossed it between the guards.

"What the?" one of the guards managed to ask before the gas consumed them.

"Intrud-!" the other exclaimed but was cut off as he was taken down in the smoke.

"The cargo hold is compromised!" the remaining guard screamed into his radio. Robin took him down immediately after.

The smoke cleared and Robin stood in front of the Xenothium container. It was much more than he had been expecting, over twenty canisters. This was far more than he needed. Robin began working on withdrawing some of the Xenothium into small vials. Then the alarms went off.

"Great," Robin said as he sped up his work.

* * *

The guards arrived at the cargo hold to find two unconscious comrades.

"Fan out and find the person responsible for this!" the leader of the group ordered. The group spread out and began their search. The leader then checked on the Xenothium container. It seemed untouched, regardless, he ordered someone to notify the authorities.

* * *

"Aqualad, I just picked up a police report in Happy Harbor," Kid Flash said. He was standing in the mission room with Aqualad and Robin.

"What is the problem?" Aqualad asked.

"Apparently a LexCorp cargo ship was infiltrated," Kid Flash replied, "and nothing was stolen."

"There's no way," Robin replied, "security must have missed it."

"What was the ship carrying?" Aqualad asked as he studied the holographic information.

"The report doesn't say," Kid Flash replied after reviewing the report.

"Mostly hardware," Robin said as he began hacking, "and something called Xenothium."

"Well that doesn't sound dangerous at all," Kid Flash commented.

"I believe we should take a look," Aqualad stated.

* * *

"Target sighted!" a guard yelled as he began firing his rifle.

Robin used the last of his smoke to escape the gunfire. Then he grappled to the roof of a nearby building and hid behind cover.

He waited for awhile, checking for wounds. He found none.

When it seemed that the guards had lost him, Robin stood and began making his escape.

* * *

"The Bio-ship's picked something up," M'gann said. The Team had been gathered and were flying over Happy Harbor in the cloaked Bio-ship.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"There's someone making their way away from the docks," M'gann replied.

"This is probably the person responsible for the break in," Aqualad replied.

"Why do we have to help LexCorp?" Superboy asked.

"We are not assisting LexCorp, we are investigating a break in," Aqualad replied. Superboy snorted.

"Miss Martian would you bring us in closer?" Robin asked.

"Roger," M'gann replied. The Bio-ship closed towards the figure.

"Is that a ninja?" Kid Flash asked.

* * *

Robin stopped. He felt like he was being followed. He focused and listened to every sound. There was a light humming just above him. He pulled out a disc grenade and threw it towards the source of the sound as he jumped back. The grenade exploded in midair.

From the midst of bomb smoke some sort of ship appeared and from the ship, people jumped out. More specifically, sidekicks of the Justice League.

"Freeze, ninja-dude!" Kid Flash yelled. The sidekicks surrounded him. Robin saw this world's Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, and someone in a black shirt with a Superman logo. Since when did Superman have a sidekick? The odds were obviously not in his favor.

"Drop what you stole from the ship and come with us," the other Robin ordered.

"You are outnumbered my friend," Aqualad stated, "we do not wish to harm you, come peacefully."

So they were smart enough to assume something was stolen, unlike the police. However, did they have the power to back up the authority in their demands?

"Don't worry about harming me," Robin replied, "I am out of you league." Superboy charged at him while letting out an irritated roar.

_Strange he's not flying at me_, Robin thought. He dodged several punches and a tackle.

"Sloppy," Robin commented as he roundhouse kicked Superboy's head, throwing the fuming hero to the side. Kid Flash all of a sudden ran into Robin with his incredible speed. Robin was knocked back several feet but he easily recovered. The other Robin appeared from behind with eskrima sticks in hand.

"Predictable," Robin said as he grabbed his counterpart's weapons and threw him towards Kid Flash who was also, predictably, charging towards him once again.

"Woah!" the other Robin yelped as he was thrown. Kid Flash dodged Robin but his opponent had been expecting him with a bo-staff of his own and struck his chest with a spear-like thrust. Kid Flash stumbled back.

Robin brought his staff to the side, preparing a finishing blow. However, Aqualad intervened with some sort of swords made up of water. Then Superboy charged from behind as Aqualad kept Robin still.

Robin threw a smoke bomb. The smoke engulfed the roof and he managed to slip away from the fray. However, he was followed by this world's Robin.

"Please, this is my forte," the younger Robin mocked. He engaged Robin again. The two Robins began exchanging blows, matching every movement and attack. However, the older Robin found his opponent very easy to predict and hence outmaneuver.

The younger Robin managed to land a kick square in his opponent's chest.

Robin stumbled back, but he had allowed the blow to grab his opponent's utility belt and plant a bomb on his back.

"Look out!" Superboy yelled as he grabbed the bomb from his friend's back. The bomb exploded in his hand, sending him flying like a rag doll. Robin threw the rest of his disc grenades and the explosions covered the area. The Bio-ship opened fire on Robin and in retaliation, he shot some sort of dart from his counterpart's utility belt. The Bio-ship lit up as it was violently shocked. From inside, Miss Martian screamed in pain.

Robin was able to escape in the midst of the chaos.

* * *

"Who was that?" Kid Flash asked when the Team recovered.

"Whoever it was, I'm going to destroy him," Superboy stated angrily.

"Miss Martian are you alright?" Aqualad asked. Miss Martian appeared from the Bio-ship.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

"Seriously, he just took on all of us and escaped" Kid Flash said with disbelief, "he even managed to steal Robin's utility belt!"

"I can track him," Robin stated as he began tapping away at his holographic computer.

"Did you let him take it?" M'gann asked. Robin shook his head.

"That's skill," Kid Flash commented.

* * *

**It was rather rushed so I'm sorry. I would love to get some feedback so I can make this better.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
